videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Robot Wars OO
Super Robot Wars OO (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦OO(ダブルオー) Hepburn: Sūpā Robotto Taisen Daburuō) is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 & PlayStation Vita. it is the Eleventh standalone entry to the series since Super Robot Wars T, ''It is First Super Robot Wars game for the Switch and released in Japan. It is released on both Japan and many other Asian countries on July 1, 2019. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Super Robot Wars OO is a Tactical RPG game with story Elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V, Super Robot Wars X ''& Super Robot Wars T'', but with an inclusion of a 3D isometric map contrast to it's prequels. Plot In 20XX.... The Galaxy had 3 worlds, call "Future World(FusionFall, Macross Frontier & Others)", "Universal Century World(Many Universal Century Gundam)" & "Present World(Many Present Robots)". but the three worlds is invaded... People can do survive? Development Super Robot Wars OO continues the trend of the series for being a crossover tactical role-playing game featuring various series from other studios. It is also announced in the live event that it is the second game in the series to officially receive an English release in Asia and the first game in series to be given a A rating by CERO. In addition to the enhanced animation and graphics seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter, Super Robot Wars V, Super Robot Wars X ''& Super Robot Wars T''. The game itself marks a lot of new entries to the series and also a lot of returns. The game marks the return of both Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, The King of Brave GaoGaiGar FINAL, GEAR Fighter Dendoh, Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu, Koutetsushin Jeeg, Keroro Gunso ''and Heroman into the series proper, the first introduction of the first to third Transformers Series into the game in the form of ''Beast Wars II: Super Life-form Transformers, Super Life-form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo ''and ''Transformers Car Robots and the debut of a non-mecha series into the game in the form of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. However, the game marked as the first Super Robot Wars game to include a series animated by Cartoon Network. In the game's second promotional trailer, the game debuts the "True Mazinger ZETA" (Japanese: 真マジンガーZETA Hepburn: Shin Majingā ZETA), an upgrade to Koji's Mazinger Z, making it the third original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser & Mazin Emperor G. Series included Banpresto Original * Jin Leoman * Maki Akari * Cake * O-1-O53 Oreatirio * O-1-O53-UD1 Oreatirio Bomber * O-1-O53-UD2 Oreatirio Speeder * O-1-O53RE Oreatirio 2 Series Represented * Super Machine Zambot 3 * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Invincible Robo Trider G7 * Aura Battler Dunbine ** New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine * Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7 * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Third Generation~Fourth Generation) * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * Mashin Hero Wataru * Brave Express Might Gaine * The King of Braves Gaogaigar ** The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL * GEAR Fighter Dendoh * The Powerpuff Girls * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall ** FusionFall: World Collide ** FusionFall Legacy(Manga) * Generator Rex * Regular Show * Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness * Beast Wars II: Super Life-form Transformers * Super Life-form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo * Transformers Car Robots * Getter Robo Armageddon * Koutetsushin Jeeg * True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. The General of Darkness ** Mazin Emperor G ** True Mazinger ZETA* * Mazinkaiser SKL * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) * Keroro Gunso * Genesis of Aquarion ** Aquarion EVOL ** Aquarion Logos * Code Geass ** Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Lagann-Hen * Macross Frontier ** The False Songstress ** Wings of Goodbye * Linebarrel of Iron(Manga Ver.) * Rebuild of Evangelion ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * Heroman * Symphogear ** Symphogear G ** Symphogear GX ** Symphogear AXZ * Aldnoah.Zero * Valvrave the Liberator * Buddy Complex ** Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon Music The game's official music is composed by music studio Salamander Factory, with Takanori Arima as the Sound Director. The game also marks the third time Dan Rudin became in charge as audio mixing engineer alongside his recording studio. The game's opening and ending themes are performed by Anison group JAM Project, with the single "Senjo no Tetsujin ~THE OVERFLOW~" being officially released on July 1, 2018. Trivia * This Game make FusionFall as eighth non-mecha series in SRW. ** First is Tekkaman Blade, Second is Fight! Iczer One & Iczer Reborn,'' Third is Space Battleship Yamato 2199, Fourth is ''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, ''Fifth is Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX, Sixth'' is Cowboy Bebop, seventh is Devilman(Manga). *** In game Chapter 0, this Chapter based of FusionFall Legacy(Manga),who a fan writted that. **** In game Chapter 1,this Chapter based of FusionFall: World Collide. * This game was first to third Transformers Series in this game. * This game make Keroro Gunso re-appeared in this game, because Keroro Gunso celebrated in 20th Anniversary. * In game, FusionFall, The Powerpuff Girls, Generator Rex & Regular Show do Japanese Dub in SRW. Category:Super Robot Wars Games Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Regular Show Category:FusionFall Category:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:RPG Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Transformers